1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to design systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer program and method that may be used to transfer a representation of an image to a surface of a building.
2. Description of Prior Art
Builders and architects are increasingly using metal sheets to clad buildings. These sheets are manipulated to provide an aesthetic facade. Such manipulation can be, and often is, performed by machine. For example, a machine may be used to impart bumps to sheets of metal. However, highly complex machine code must be developed to control the machine.
Where the bumps are to form a simple geometric pattern, machine code may be generated somewhat automatically. However, simple patterns are uninteresting, and therefore limited in their aesthetic appeal. Furthermore, such machine code must still be checked for errors and must often be modified to accommodate features of a building.
Modification of such machine code is often tedious and subject to human error, thereby requiring many error checking steps. Furthermore, any changes that must be implemented after such machine code is generated, requires more human based manipulation of the machine code, further increasing the opportunity for error.
If a more complex pattern or image is to be used, the machine code must be generated almost completely by hand. Hand generation of the machine code is extremely tedious and even more susceptible to human error. For these reasons, human based manipulation or generation of machine code is typically prohibitive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.